


[AU] The Wedding Breaker // P.JM

by eatjin_buffetlover2992



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjin_buffetlover2992/pseuds/eatjin_buffetlover2992
Summary: "Stop the wedding!! He impregnated me!"***"Do you think you can leave after what you did to me? You've embarrassed me in front of everyone." - Park Jimin"None of my business. I did what I've to do." - Ryu Chaeri"What if I impregnate you for real?"With that her life was destroyed, blinded by his revenge. Since that, she lives in fear with new identity. She believes that he wouldn't find her. Until fate brings them back."I'm sorry.""I hate you Park Jimin."





	[AU] The Wedding Breaker // P.JM

CHARACTERS & DISCLAIMER

\- Park Jimin  
* Main protagonist  
* Park family arranged his marriage with Min Yoori, Chaeri's second cousin.  
* Clubbing-type guy.

\- Ryu Chaeri  
* Main protagonist  
* Yoori asked her to call off her wedding with Jimin  
* Just nice person, bagel girl

\- Lee Joohyun  
* main antagonist  
* Jimin's officemate  
* has a crush on him

\- Min Yoori  
* The girl who had to marry Jimin  
* Slightly the antagonist character

\- Min Yoongi  
* Yoori's older brother  
* Chaeri's second cousin  
* of course he likes Chaeri.

\- Kim Seokjin  
* Closest person to Chaeri  
* had one night stand with her.

\- Other BTS members  
\- And some of WannaOne members.

**Author's Note:**

> ◆Disclaimer◇
> 
> * This fiction contains rape, smut, harsh words.
> 
> It's alternate universe fiction, as we all know the members wouldn't do such things. Since I also add this on ao3, my writing will be different compared to previous book. For sure, I wouldn't add random korean words since I've been learning the language and it feels weird.


End file.
